


A Perfect Night

by Marly_Mischief



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marly_Mischief/pseuds/Marly_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the daughter of the great Sherlock Holmes, and as such you are smart and also familiar with the science of deduction. When two men come from the United States seeking your father's help, you have no idea that your about to fall in love with one of them or even if your romance will last when it comes time for the Winchesters to go back to the states.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Perfect Night

The ceiling hadn’t changed since you had started staring up at it ten minutes ago. Your fingers drummed against your stomach as you lay on the sofa, trying desperately to think of something to occupy your time. Dear god it was boring on Baker Street today.

                “Stop that,” your father’s voice said sternly and you looked over to see his grey eyes looking at you. “Shouldn’t you be on your way to school?”

                “We’re on holiday,” You answered as you sat up on the sofa.

                “Then you should be studying for when your holiday is up,” Sherlock replied coolly as he kept his gaze on you, the daily paper still in his hand.

                “I don’t go back to university until September,” You stated as you rolled your eyes at your father.

                “Don’t roll your eyes. It’s disrespectful,” Sherlock scolded as he looked back down at the daily mail.

                “And quite a few people find it disrespectful that you use your deductions to figure them out, and yet you still do that,” You argued and smirked confidently to your father.

                “What’s that stupid little saying…?” Sherlock began as he dug through his memory.

                “‘Do as I say, not as I do’,” John, who had been sitting at his desk blogging, chided in.

                “Yes. That,” Sherlock said as he glanced to his friend before returning his gaze at you.

                “I thought you got more clients,” You stated as you decided to brush the subject aside, knowing it would probably come up later anyway.

                “We get plenty of clients, most are boring though. All such mundane, boring things really,” Your father answered as he took a sip of tea.

                Suddenly there was a knock on the door and you smiled as you made your way over to the door. “Finally, something entertaining,” You said as you opened the door.

                The two men on the other door smiled at you. The shorter of the two was the one who spoke up, “Hey, my name’s Dean, this is my brother Sam. We’re here to see Sherlock Holmes.”

                You eyed both of them for a moment before stepping aside for them to enter. “(First name) Holmes. Please come in.”

                “Thanks,” the one named Dean said as he winked at you and walked past, making you roll your eyes.

                “Uh, thank you,” The taller one, named Sam said as he walked in behind his brother.

                “No problem,” You said with a brief smile. “Up stairs then,” You said as you walked past them and up the stairs, leading them to your father’s flat.

                “Dad, you have a couple of clients,” You said as you entered and sat back down on the sofa.

                “Please, have a seat,” John said as he pulled two chairs up to the spot where they normally interview their clients. You watched closely as the two sat down and your father and his flat mate sat in their respective chairs.

                “(y/n), since you’re so bored why don’t you tell us about our clients,” You father said with a grin and you rolled your eyes.

                “American, obviously. Just got off a flight from the United States just a few hours ago. They checked into their hotel already, but didn’t bother taking a shower before coming. The taller one, who is named Sam, is the younger brother. He may be taller, but he follows the oldest, Dean which means that he looks up to his brother and sees him a source of protection and still is somewhat dependent on him. And Dean doesn’t like flying, even though it’s been a few hours, he’s still somewhat pale, you can see the dried sweat on the back of his neck, and he’s still a bit on edge,” You explained as you studied them.

                “Oh, and from the combination of leather, appearance, calloused hands, and the faint scent of gunpowder I would say they know some form of martial arts, how to use a dagger, and guns. But they are too unprofessional to be police, and due to the fact that they’re FBI badges are out of date compared to the current issue,” You continued as you held up one of the badges you had managed to pick pocket when they were walking in, “The only thing that’s left is hunters, and Dean’s amulet and the fact that they seem to like flannel so much just confirms it.”

                “Hunters?” John questioned as he looked to Sherlock. The two brothers stared at you, eyes wide with shock and amazement.

                “Yes, they are type of vigilante so to speak. They hunt the things that go bump in the night,” Sherlock answered with a roll of his eyes. “It sounds boring.”

                “Wait, what?” John repeated his confusion.

                “Hunters. They kill demons, werewolves, vampires, etcetera, etcetera,” You stated as you watched your father put his flat together.

                “Wait, you know what hunters are?” Sam asked as he continued to look back at you while his brother turned to face your father and John.

                “Of course she does. Hunters are so sloppy and nowhere near as clever as some of the serial killers I’ve dealt with,” Sherlock responded and Sam turned look at him.

                “Look, Mr. Holmes, We could really use your help. My brother and I tracked a satanic cult to London. And if we don’t find them soon, they’ll start killing people,” Sam pleaded as he stood before your father.

                “Fine, I’ll take the case, but only because it’ll probably come up at the Scotland Yard soon enough,” Your father agreed, then sat down again. “Tell me everything you know about this cult.”

                “Wait a minute!” John exclaimed suddenly and the four of you looked to him, “You’re telling me. That monsters are real?”

                “Yeah, they’re very real,” Dean answered with a short smile.

                “(y/n),” Your father said as he looked to you.

                “Yes?” You asked as you raised an eyebrow.

                “Could you go to the grocery?” Sherlock questioned as he eyed you, letting you silently know that he wanted you to leave while he talked to the hunters.

                “I don’t have any cash,” You answered without moving from your spot. You hated it when your father tried to keep you out of his work. Most of the time he let you tag along and help when you weren’t attending university, but there were some cases he didn’t want you to be a part of.

                “John,” Sherlock stated, telling his flat mate to give you the money for the grocery run.

                “Right,” John replied, a bit of attitude in his tone directed toward the consulting detective. “Here you go. Be careful,” John said as he pulled the money from his billfold.

                “Thank you, I will be,” You responded before putting on your scarf and grabbing your coat. You quickly descended the stairs and sighed as you walked out the door of 221 Baker Street.

 

                It had been two days since you had seen the two hunters in 221B Baker Street.  Your father was doing a good job at making sure you were out when they were around. Honestly you were starting to wonder if there was another reason other than the case that made him send you on errands every time the brothers came by.

                Your father acted like this from time to time, and you assumed it was because he could tell that the oldest was sexually attracted to you. It was easy to tell when he would lick his lips unconsciously when saw you or even more obvious, when he winked. Honestly, you didn’t understand why he was even bothering. Not only was your father protective of you when it came to men wanting to pursue you, but you simply weren’t interested in him.

                As you sat on a bench in Regent’s Park, you were a bit surprised to find one of the brothers you had been thinking about sitting next to you. “Hello Mr. Winchester,” You greeted as you looked over to him from the Daily Mail.

                “Um, Hi. You can just call me Sam,” the young Winchester greeted as he sat next to you.

                “Okay. Sam, how are you?” You replied as you folded the paper.

                “I’m good. I was just passing by when I saw you and though I’d say hi,” He answered, “You’re dad seems to send you out on a lot of errands.”

                “Yes, he was never fond of having men come around. There was a boy in High School that came by once to ask me on a date and my father scared the daylights out of him. He never spoke to me again,” You explained with a chuckle.

                “That would explain why you’re never around when we go to talk to Sherlock,” Sam said with a soft laugh.

                “Can I ask you something?” You asked as you looked over to him.

                “Sure,” Sam replied, straightening up and his eye brows furrowed together in curiosity.

                “What’s the United States like? I was going to take a holiday there with some friends of mine, but my father didn’t approve of me going to so far from home,” You chuckled softly as you remembered the excuses your father came up with to keep you from going.

                “It’s, uh, well, after travelling the same country for long it’s actually kind of boring. It is for me anyway,” He answered.

                “Right, you have to travel frequently because you’re a hunter,” You stated as you looked forward again, watching as a jogger ran by.

                “Yeah, never really had a home like yours,” Sam said and you could tell that there was a sadness in it the way he lowered his voice some.

                “I’d hardly call it a home. More like a living space with a highly functioning sociopath and doctor with military experience,” You smiled softly as you returned your attention to him.

                “No, it’s a home. I saw it when you were sitting on the couch. You enjoyed being quizzed by your dad. And you were comfortable; a lot more comfortable than I have been in a long time. You felt safe there, you still do. You have a father who loves you even though he might have a funny way of showing it and you look to John as an Uncle,” Sam stated suddenly and you had to admit. You were surprised with what he told you.

                “Really? You were able to figure that out?” You asked as you raised an eyebrow.

                “Yeah. I was,” Sam answered with a nod.

                You paused for a moment and your eyes met his. They were mostly blue, but with hazel edges. They were also soft and kind, but you could tell they could be just as menacing as they were currently gentle. “How would you like to get some coffee with me?” You questioned as you watched him with interest.

                “Sure, I’d like that,” Sam answered and the two of you stood from the bench and began making your way to a café.

 

                You couldn’t help but laugh as you walked down the street with Sam, your hand resting on the inside of his arm. You’d ended up not only having coffee, but also having dinner with the Winchester. Apparently his brother had decided to tour all the pubs and try to find a British girl to get off with, so he had been sight-seeing when he came across you in the park.

                “Thank you for walking me home. My father would be upset if he knew I stayed out this late,” You stated as you got the front door of 221 Baker Street.

                “Your father’s not home?” Sam asked as he raised an eyebrow.

                “No, my father and John went to Dublin for the night to see if there was any connection to the killings that happened there two weeks ago and your satanic cult,” You answered, “The seemed to match the pattern anyway.”

                “Wow, your father is something else,” Sam answered, “He didn’t even tell us he was going to Dublin.”

                “He does that,” you replied. “Um, would you like to come in for some tea?”

                “Um, yeah, sure,” Sam nodded and followed you inside.

                After reaching the flat you quickly closed the doors leading to the hall from the kitchen and living room in case Mrs. Hudson were to return home from her date. “Thank you for tonight. It was a lot more fun than I was expecting it to be,” You said as you set the tea down on the coffee table and sat next to Sam on the sofa.

                “Yeah, it was really great getting to know you,” Sam said as he took a sip of the tea.

                “So, what else do you see?” You questioned as watched him carefully.

                “What do you mean?” Sam asked as he took to you curiously.

                “You mentioned earlier that you saw that I felt at home here. So what else is it that you see,” You explained, “So what do you see now?”

                He looked around the room, then his eyes fell back to you. “I see a very pretty woman, who while sheltered a bit by her dad is still extremely smart and beautiful.”

                “Do you want to know what I see?” You asked as you leaned forward and gently placed your hand on his wrist, your fingers gently reaching to take his pulse.

                “What’s that?” He asked and you noticed he leaned closer to you, his lips mere inches away from yours.

                “I see a man, who is strong, attractive and trying to attract a woman with a dangerous father,” You answered.

                “Is it working?” He questioned and you could see his eye dilate.

                “Yes,” you whispered softly and his lips were on yours.

                He pressed you back against the couch, his lips locking with yours. His strong arms wrapped around your waist and you pressed your body up against his. His tongue slipped into your mouth and he teased yours playfully.

                “My bedroom,” You said breathlessly as you two pulled away for air. You quickly stood up and lead him to your room.

                As soon as the door closed behind him you got on the tips of your toes and pressed your lips to his again. His fingers found the hem of your shirt and he quickly pulled the shirt over your head and tossed it aside. You took the chance to unbutton his shirt and gasped when his lips went to your neck.

                You moaned softly and he sucked and nibbled on the tender flesh, distracting you from the unbuttoning his shirt. His lips and teeth continued to tease your soft skin as his hands snaked around your waist. With obviously practiced fingers he unhooked your bra and tossed it aside, leaving your breasts exposed.

                His hands slide down to the bottom of your rear and your breath hitched as he lifted you off the ground with ease. Sam ran his tongue around one of the peaks on your breast before taking the perky bud into his mouth. Your head fell back as he curled his tongue around it and sucked gently, giving it a soft tug when he pulled away.

                In only a few strides his knees found your bed and he gently laid you on your back. You watched with anticipation as he kissed down your stomach. You bit your lower lip as he reached the button of your jeans and quickly removed your jeans, leaving you in just your underwear.

                He took the hem of your panties in his teeth and slowly pulled them off of you. He quietly spit them out to the side and looked up to you with lust blown pupils. You nodded to him and spoke your consent, “Yes.”

                His lips started on the top of your shin, and left soft pecks all the way to your sex. You saw him take a deep breath as the sweet scent of your arousal filled his nostrils. He dipped his head between your thighs and a moaned left your lips as his tongue began to tease your folds.

                It was better than you could have ever imagined. You’d never had sex before with the way your father was about you, but you had imagined what it would be like. Or at least you had tried to imagine it. But there was no way you could know what it felt like having a lover to lavish your body with affection.

                His tongue extended between your folds and you gasped as he flicked the swollen bundle of nerves.  As he took the bud between his lips and sucked gently. You whimpered and gently tangled your fingers in his hair, gripping the locks as a heat began to stir in your lower stomach.

                Sam pulled away and panted as he kissed the top of your wet folds. He gently rubbed his fingers along your wet sex before pressing one into your core. You moaned as his finger pumped gently inside you.

                Your back arched upward when he slide a second finger into you. “Oh god…” You whimpered as his fingers curled and touched your center. Your sounds of pleasure seemed to arouse Sam even more and you felt his mouth return to your sensitive clit.

                You breathed heavily as his tongue teased at you. The sensation was becoming overwhelming, and you knew if he continued you would last much longer. “Sam,” You pleaded as he sucked and nibbled on the sensitive bud.

                “Yeah?” he asked breathlessly.

                “I need you right now,” You hinted, looking down at him and hoping your flushed cheeks and lustful gaze would clue him in on what you desired.

                He didn’t responded verbally, but you knew he understood when tossed his half opened shirt aside and quickly flung his jeans and boxers to the corner of your room. You stared at his throbbing manhood. “Wow,” you muttered with amazement.

                Sam couldn’t help but smirk and chuckled as he stroked himself. He crawled onto the bed and hovered above you as he stared into your eyes, his smirk fading into a gaze of affection. His lip pressed against yours and you moaned softly into his mouth while your hands cupped his face.

                You tensed with anticipation as you felt him rubbed the tip of his cock along your entrance. A gasp escaped you as he slid into your core. He buried himself deep into you before waiting patiently for you to adjust to the new sensation.

                You were a bit surprised to find that it didn’t hurt like you had heard it would. At least, that was the myth that the girls you’d gone to school with had told you. But you found that he filled you just right, comfortably stretching your walls.

                After a moment you gently pressed your hips against his, ready for him. Sam kissed you again passionately before he slowly began pumping inside you. The two of you were locked together, savoring the sensations each of you gave the other.

                His fingers locked with yours and he trailed kisses to your neck. His teeth nibbled at your soft skin between each mark he left. Your head fell back as he continued to lavish your body in affection and a moan left your lips.

                Your legs hooked around his as he began pump quicker inside you. As he began to rock his hips rougher into yours you found the heat in the pit of your stomach burning hot. It was tantalizingly close, and you ached for release.

                “Sam…” you whispered as you licked your lips, “I’m so close.”

                “Then come baby,” He replied softly and he pressed himself deeper inside you. He pumped quicker inside your inner walls and you gasped as he pushed you quicker toward the edge.

                “Sam!” You moaned loudly as your body ignited with ecstasy. Your body writhed under his as your fingers tried to grip onto his back. It was the most powerful and exotic feeling you’d ever felt and for the first time that you could remember, it made your mind stop.

                He continued to pump inside you, riding out your climax and reaching his. He moaned loudly as he spilled into you. His lips quickly found yours and he kissed you with a passion and affection you didn’t know existed.

                As the two of you came down from the highs of sex, he rolled off of you. He laid on his side, propped on his elbow as he brushed stray strands of hair behind your ear. You couldn’t help but smile and he chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed you again.

                “I have to say, that was most likely the best experience of my life,” You chuckled and moved your hairs to rest at the top of your stomach.

                “Yeah, that was definitely amazing,” Sam replied as he gazed at you.

                “I never knew sex could feel so wonderful,” You laughed lightly at yourself.

                “Neither could I,” Sam said and bent down to kiss you again.

                “You know,” You began before he pecked your lips again, “You’re going to have to leave before morning when my dad gets back. But I’d really like it if you stayed a while.”

                Sam smiled at you, “I’ll stay a while then.” Your smiled widened as you wrapped yours arms around his waist. You sighed contently as he held you close and the two of you laid together in each other’s arms.

 

                The next morning had been a busy one. You and Sam had ended up falling asleep together after the wonderful night that had transpired. If it wasn’t for the alarm you had forgotten to turn off your father would have surely found him in your bed.

                So after sneaking him out so that Mrs. Hudson didn’t catch you, you quickly began covering up and removing the evidence of the night before. The sheets were changed and the old ones already in the wash. You changed your clothes and tossed them in with the sheets. The last thing to do was spray air freshener and shower.

                As you set returned the can of freshener to the cupboard with the cleaning supplies, you heard the front door open and the footfalls of two people enter come into the flat. “Morning (y/n),” John greeted you as he stepped inside.

                “Good morning,” You smiled. “How was the trip?”

                “It was a waste of time,” Your father answered, obviously disgruntled. You however didn’t agree with that, although you wouldn’t say that.

                “Is that air freshener?” John asked as he sniffed at the air.

                “Yes, I was just freshening up my room a bit before taking a shower,” You answered, doing your best to remain calm and not fidget. One wrong move and your father would figure out something was up. “Speaking of which, if you will excuse me,” you excused yourself as you walked out of the kitchen to down the short hall to the shower with a towel and a change of clothes.

               

                After your shower and washing up, you returned to your room after finding the other rooms empty. You were surprised to find your father sitting on your bed, examining the flickering flame of a candle you had left lit. “I see you’re burning a candle as well.”

                “Yes, well, the disinfectant smell of the air freshener bothers me as you know,” you replied as you casually went over to your desk. You opened your laptop and began working on some of your own projects, ignoring your father as he sat in the room.

                “Was it a perfect night?” He asked suddenly, making you turn and look to him with confusion.

                “What are you talking about?” You asked as you eyed him curiously, a bit nervous that he knew.

                “You hate the smell of most air fresheners, which is why when you want the room to smell better you simply light a candle and don’t even bother with the can of freshener. You also only change your bed sheets ever three days, however I saw you change them yesterday morning before we left and now you’ve gone and changed them again today,” Your father explained and you felt a sinking feeling in your stomach as you realized he knew.

                “You also usually wait to launder until after lunch, however you apparently already starting washing your sheets and some clothes. You don’t have a full load of clothes, which is odd because you only wash your clothes after you have a full load. Also when Sam Winchester called me this morning he was calling to apologize about being late and stated that he had a long night. After texting his brother I found out that he didn’t get back to his hotel until this morning and that he apparently smell like of perfume that was scented with vanilla and peach. And I’m sure there was some apricot in the mix he didn’t recognize. The perfume that you use the most is called ‘Deep Night’ which is by a brand called ‘Ghost’ which is the exact same perfume I’m sure Sam had rubbed on him,” Sherlock continued as kept his eyes on the flame, “And there’s one more thing.”

                “What’s that?” you asked, knowing you couldn’t deny it now.

                “You also seemed very happy this morning. Happier than I have seen in a long time,” He said quietly before looking at you. “Was he kind to you?”

                “Yes, he as very kind, and very considerate,” You answered as you chuckled softly and smiled.

                “Well then, as long as you are happy,” He said as he stood and walked to you. He placed a soft kiss on your cheek before straightening up again. You smiled as he left the room and picked up your phone.

                You found Sam’s number, which you had saved under an alias and opened a text message to him. ‘ _Well, you won’t believe what I’m about to tell you._ ’

                The text was quickly sent and you chuckled softly as you waited for a reply, eager to know what his reaction would be.


	2. Leaving London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Sam Winchester and his brother Dean to leave London. Will you be leaving London with them or will you stay to finish your education and remain with your father?

                Ever since your father found out about your night with Sam Winchester he’d let you stay around the brothers more rather than constantly sending you out on errands like before. He’d talked to Sam and the two of them had discussed how important you were to the consulting detective since you were his only child. Sam had been very understanding from what you could tell from the bits and pieces of the conversation you had managed to eavesdrop on.

                About a week later Sam asked you out to dinner. You had eagerly agreed to go on a date with him since the two of you had been having a great time together whenever you two were simply bumming around your father’s flat or around town. Honestly you were surprised with how happy he made you just with his presence.

                And tonight was your first official date with the youngest Winchester. You’re attire for the evening was a red dress you’d gone out the day before and bought in anticipation for your romantic evening. You wore strapped, gold colored heels to accent the dress.

The jewelry you had chosen for your evening was yellow gold in color. Thin Bengal bracelets hung from your wrist while your deceased mother’s gold necklace rested around your neck; it’s small pendant resting just under your throat.

                You were checking yourself over in the mirror when you heard your father speak up from the doorway to your bedroom. “A red dress. The color red symbolizes passion and romance. It’s considered the color of love. You’re also wearing your mother’s necklace which holds a lot of sentimental value, meaning you find sentimental value in your date tonight. You’re hoping that you are going to have a wonderful and romantic evening with your first lover.”

                “Dad, could you not?” You questioned as you gave him a stern look and rested your hands on your hips.

                Sherlock looked you over for a moment and sighed, “I hope you have a lovely evening with your date tonight. However I also hope you don’t get too attached to Sam Winchester. He is a gentleman I will give him that but he is also a hunter; and hunters always leave. Just like your mother.”

                “What are you talking about?” You asked, concerned about what your father was trying to tell you.

                “Your mother was a hunter. We worked a case together. She and I were… close I suppose you could say. We spent a night together and then the next morning she left without a word,” He paused briefly and you could tell he was remembering in vivid color before he continued, “Several months later she returned with you in her womb. I was stunned to say the least, but I took her in and let her turn what was once my at home laboratory into a nursery; which still serves as your room.”

                “She was very happy when you were born. The happiest I had ever seen her in the somewhat short time I had known her. I was also very happy, even though I was scared more than anything at first to be honest,” Sherlock explained further.

                “However I noticed after a while that she still longed to be on the road; to be a hunter; to go back to her old lifestyle. When you were fourteen months old that desire won her over and she left while I was out. Leaving you with my parents until I returned,” Your father stated with a frown.

                “Dad, I thought mom was dead,” you stated quietly, processing the information you hadn’t known before.

                “She is,” Sherlock replied, “About a year after her disappearance her body was found in a river; torn apart from what I assume was a werewolf.”

                “Oh…”was the only thing you could manage to say. Your father had told you about hunters and about your mother several times before, but he never mentioned that she had been a hunter.

                “I want you to enjoy your date, but I also want you to brace yourself for the inevitable,” Sherlock said softly as he kissed you on your forehead.

                “Okay,” You muttered softly as you looked at yourself in the mirror again. Maybe the red dress and jewelry was a bit much…

                “(y/n)! Sam is here!” John called from the sitting room. Your father walked out of your room to greet Sam and you followed him out after taking a deep breath to calm your nerves.

 

                Sam came into view as you entered the room and you couldn’t help but smile as you saw him. You weren’t surprised that he wore a cheap suit, but it didn’t make him any less attractive. “Well, you clean up nicely Winchester,” you teased as you walked toward him.

                He grinned as he turned his attention to you. His grin disappeared as he saw you and you couldn’t help but blush. “Wow, you look amazing,” he muttered softly as he stared at you.

                “Thank you,” You smiled and your eyes flickered away from his briefly.

                “Well, uh, we’d better get going. Our dinner reservation is at 6:30,” Sam said as he smiled sheepishly at you.

                “Sounds like an excellent idea,” you replied as you pulled your coat on.

                “Take care of my daughter Sam Winchester,” Your father stated sternly from his chair, his hands pressed flat together as he thought.

                “Yes sir,” Sam responded and offered you his arm. You smiled and took his arm; letting him walk you out and to the taxi that waited outside.

 

                Your date with Sam was going fantastic. He was a gentleman and he’d even taken you to one of the nicest restaurants in London. It didn’t change the fact that you were a bit nervous about what the future held for you when it came to Sam Winchester.

                You were afraid that you were already too attached and it would be stupid to think he would stay with you. You realized your father was right about hunters. Sam would have to go back to the United States when the case was finished. It was just a matter of time.

                “Hey, are you okay?” He asked suddenly, pulling you from your thoughts.

                “What? Yes, I’m fine,” You answered with a smile.

                “You sure? You seem distracted,” Sam questioned as he looked to you with concern.

                “Well, I was just thinking,” You admitted.

                “What were you thinking about?” Sam asked as his brow furrowed in confusion and worry.

                “Well, not only are you a hunter, but you’re also from the States. So, you’re eventually going to have to go back. I really enjoy spending time with you like this, but I’m also afraid that I’ve gotten too attached and that I’ll be heartbroken when you inevitably leave,” You explained as you looked into his eyes.

                Sam was quiet for a moment, and you could tell he was trying to think of a way to respond. “Your right,” he said finally, “I’m eventually going to have to leave and go back to the U.S. with my brother. And I would like to stay in a relationship with you at the same time but I don’t know how well you would handle a long distance relationship. That and I don’t want to make you a target for demons or monsters that might be looking for a way to get at me. I can’t protect you when there’s an ocean between us…”

                “Well,” You bit your lip as you thought a few things over. “What if I came with you to America?”

                “What?” Sam blurted out with surprise, “I don’t know if your father would allow that.”

                “I’m old enough that I can make my own decisions. And I’ve wanted to see the states and other parts of the world, but he never let me before. He’s always coming up with some excuse to keep me in England. This could give me a new chance to see new things!” You explained, “And I’ve already been targeted for as one of my father’s weaknesses. I’m sure you’ve heard of Moriarty and how he targeted myself and the other few people my father cares about. And I know that we would both need to think this over before you spirited me away to the States.”

                Sam looked into your eyes before he gazed at your hands. He reached across the table and took your hands in his as he smiled softly, “Yeah, it’s not exactly going to be an easy decision either way… Can I ask what brought this up?”

                “Yes,” You answered softly, “My father told me about my mother.”

                “Your mother?” Sam questioned as he listened intently.

                “Yes. My mother was a hunter apparently. My father and mother worked a case together and ended up together one night. Then she left for a few months and came back to my father pregnant. He said she was happy when I was born but a couple of months after a turned a year old she left. Then she was found dead a year after that,” You elaborated.

                “I’m sorry…” Sam apologized sympathetically.

                “I don’t need your sympathy Sam. I don’t remember my mother and honestly I’m still trying to figure out how I feel about this,” You stated but noticed the slightly hurt expression in his eyes, “But thank you for your sympathy.”

                “It’s okay,” Sam chuckled softly.

                “You know what?” You said suddenly, deciding it was time to change the subject.

                “What?” Sam asked.

                “We need to get back to our date. Don’t get me wrong, it was nice having a heart to heart, but I’m ready to enjoy my dinner,” You laughed lightly.

                “Sounds good to me!” Sam replied just as the server came to your table with the entrees, “Well speak of the devil!”

                The two of you thanked the server and began enjoying the meal while continuing the conversation with a much lighter topic.

 

                Sam had walked you home that night, after the dinner date the two of you simply walked around town and enjoyed all the sights. It was a nice chance just to spend time together and after having talked to him earlier about the current situation, you found that you didn’t think of those things as much. The only concern you had at this moment was him and having a wonderful time with him.

                You walked up the front door and smiled as you stood on the step in front of him. “Thank you Sam, I had a really great time,” You said as you turned to look at him.

                “I did too,” he smiled.

                “I’ll think over what we were talking about earlier and let you know when I’ve made up my mind on what I’d like to do,” you said softly as you cupped his face in your hand.

                “Okay. I think it over too,” he replied softly as he placed a soft kiss on your wrist. You smiled and leaned forward, kissing him deeply for a moment before pulling away. “Good night Sam. Text me so I know you got back to the hotel safely,” You stated as you kissed his cheek.

                “I will. Good night (y/n),” He answered, like a gentleman he stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited for you to enter the building before turning away from the door and walking down the street. You had hurried up the stairs and startled John as you quickly went to the window and watched him walk down the street.

                “Well, I see you’ve come back from your date,” John said as he folded his paper and set it down on the coffee table.

                “That I have,” You answered nonchalantly as you watched Sam until he turned to glance at the window. He smiled as he saw you and gave a wave which you returned before he turned away and walked around a corner out of sight.

                “I assume it you’re looking out the window as he walks down the street like a love sick puppy,” You father stated with a slight annoyance as he watched you from the desk.

                “Father, could you be anymore condescending?” You asked with an annoyed huff as you walked away from the window.

                “Yes actually, I could,” He answered quickly.

                “Alright, alright,” John interrupted just as you opened your mouth to argue with your father.

                “Sherlock, she is your daughter but also a grown woman. She can make her own decisions. And (y/n), he is your father, although overbearing sometimes… well, most of the time, he is only concerned for your safety. Now no arguing tonight. I have to be at the hospital early tomorrow and I don’t want to be kept up late by your bickering,” John chided and both you and your father did as John asked, even if the two of you were still disgruntled.

                “I’m glad your date went well, now good night to the two of you,” John said as he stood and went to his room.

                After the door was heard closing your father looked to you. “I am happy that your date went well… But please remember what I told you,” Sherlock said as he stood up from his desk, “I am going to bed. You should wash up and do the same.”

                “I think I will… Good night dad,” You replied softly as your father kiss you good night on the cheek.

                “Good night (y/n),” He responded quietly and disappeared into his room.

                You sighed as you made your way to the bathroom to wash up. A good night’s sleep would do you some good. Especially since you had a big decision to think about over the next few days.

 

                Several days passed and you had done a lot of thinking. You weren’t quite sure of your decision yet but you’d gotten closer to deciding. You had decided one thing for sure though. Even if you didn’t go with Sam, you were going to go see the world.

                You’d learned quite a bit about yourself since meeting Sam. You’d learned that you enjoyed experiencing new things. So even if you didn’t go with Sam back to the states, you knew you had to get away from London; from the United Kingdom. You were a bird who was ready to fly. A through crossed your mind suddenly. If you were ready to fly, who better to show you the way then Sam?

                You quickly stood from your father’s chair who had gone out with John earlier that morning to look into a case for Inspector Lestrade and grabbed your coat from the rack before quickly leaving the flat. As you quickly walked down the stairs Mrs. Hudson walked out of her flat. “Where are you off to dear?” She asked with curiosity evident in her voice.

                “Just need to get some air,” You answered briefly with a quick smile before stepping out the door. You quickly flagged down a taxi and requested to be taken to the hotel Sam and his brother Dean were staying.

 

                As soon as the taxi came to a stop in front of the hotel you quickly paid the driver and stepped out. You smiled to the woman at the front desk and told her you wished to visit one of the current guests at the hotel. She looked up the room number and called to notify them that they had a visitor before allowing you to continue up stairs and down the hall to their room.

                Just as you got to the door it opened and Sam stood in the door way, slightly confused. “(Y/n). I was just about to come see you. What are you doing here?” he asked as he stepped aside to let you in.

                “Well, to talk to you obviously,” You stated bluntly then noticed his packed luggage on the bed. “You’ve finished the case with my father I see.”

                “Yeah, we did. That’s why I was coming to see you,” Sam said and you saw a picked up on the hint of sadness in his voice and features.

                “Where’s Dean?” You questioned as you notice the eldest brother wasn’t in the room.

                “He went out to enjoy some of the local pubs. He can’t seem to get enough of them,” Sam chuckled softly.

                “What were you going to say?” You asked as you looked into his eyes, searching for some kind of answer to what he wanted to tell you; to what he had decided.

                “I was going to ask you what you wanted to do. I don’t want to put you in danger’s way. I don’t want to ask you to go with me when you might end up dead,” Sam answered softly as he gently brushed his fingers down your arm.

                “Well what if I want to go with you? What if I plan to leave London no matter what? And what if I’d feel a lot safer around you?” You questioned as you took a step closer to him and looked up into his eyes.

                “Then I’d tell Dean you’re coming with us back to the States. And that I’ll do everything I can to keep you safe,” Sam answered as he leaned down and kissed your lips softly. “I’d take you everywhere you’d want to go,” he added huskily as he kissed you again, but a bit more passionately this time.

                You melted eagerly into the kiss, allowing your lips to become even further locked with his. His lips were rough against yours, and just as heavenly as the first time he had kissed you. He gently sucked on your lower lip and a soft noise of pleasure escaped you.

                Sam’s hands slipped up your lace panel tee and his hands gently cupped your breasts, his finger kneading the soft breast tissue through your bra. You gasped softly as you felt his fingers massage your breasts. His thumbs flicked over your nipples through the fabric and a soft moan escaped your lips.

                Your lips trailed down his jaw, leaving butterfly kisses to his neck. You gently nipped at his skin and earned a low groan from him as you gently sucked on his neck. His skin tasted slightly salty and you could smell the scent of cheap hotel soap as you continued to leave affectionate bites and kisses on his neck.

                Sam gently pushed you back on to the bed and kissed you as he hovered above you. You felt his fingers quickly unbutton your jeans and slip inside them. His fingers found your folds and your breath hitched as his fingers teased your sensitive bud.

                His lips went to your neck and began sucking gently on the tender flesh as his fingers worked wonders on your womanhood. You quickly began getting his shirt off, ripping the buttons off when you lost your patience with it. “Oh fuck, Sam,” You whimpered as your head fell back.

                Sam pulled his hand from the front of your jeans and quickly grabbed the hem of your shirt. You sat up as he pulled it off over your head and tossed it aside. As soon as he tossed it aside you quickly shoved his shirt off his shoulders to reveal his well sculpted chest.

                Your fingers glided over his skin, making you bit your lower lip as you felt the muscles underneath it. He smirked as he watched you trace his muscles. “Like what you see?” He asked huskily.

                “I certainly do. You are a very attractive man,” You grinned as you looked into his eyes. “I got lucky when you came across the Atlantic,” You murmured as you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his in a deep kiss.

                “I got lucky when I came across and found you,” He replied during a brief pause between kisses. You smiled against his lips happily at hearing him say that to you.

                You traced his muscular body down to his belt and unbuckled his belt. After further undoing his jeans your hands slipped around his hips and you grabbed his ass. He smirked and grinded himself against your core. A soft moan escaped your lips as you felt his hard arousal tease your center.

                “You’re so beautiful,” he stated in a hushed tone as he kissed down your neck and to your chest. You blushed slightly and watched with eagerness as he trailed kisses down your chest and stomach as he slipped your jeans and panties down your legs.

                As the clothes got to your ankles he quickly pulled your shoes from your feet and tossed the clothing aside. You sat up as he stood up and smiled up at him as you returned the favor. His skin twitched as your breath tickled his stomach and you pulled his jeans and boxers down his legs.

                You smirked up at him as his throbbing erection bobbed softly in front of you. As he raised his eyebrow you gently licked the bell-end of his cock, making him gasp. He moaned softly and ran his fingers into your hair as you took him into your mouth and began bobbing your head up and down.

                “Holy crap,” He muttered breathlessly as you gently pressed your tongue to the underside of his cock, silently thanking the erotic novels your friends had lent you from University. You pulled up just enough to swirl your tongue around the head and he gently bucked his hips before you took him back into your mouth.

                “No,” He stated in a hushed voice as he gently pulled your head away from his arousal.

                “Wha?” You questioned as you looked up to him, worried that you had done something he didn’t enjoy.

                “I just really want to have you right now,” He answered as his hands snaked around to your back and unhooked the last article of clothing you wore: your bra. You let it slipped down your shoulders and let it fall to the floor before Sam pushed you gently back on the bed. You crawled up the bed so that your entire body rested on it as Sam followed, hovering above you and kissing you sweetly.

                You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist and moaned loudly as he pressed into you. He filled you to the hilt and waited a moment to make sure you were comfortable. You whimpered and gently pressed your hips against his, eager for more.

                Sam groaned softly as he began pumping slowly inside of you. You sighed and gently nipped and sucked on his shoulder as he moved inside your core, creating a pleasant friction inside of you. “Sam,” you whispered breathlessly as you gently began teasing his earlobe between your teeth.

                He made a small noise of pleasure as his hands slid up your sides and his rough fingers traced your body, finding all the dips and curve as it had the first time you had slept with him.  You placed your hands on his shoulder and gently rolled him over, rolling with him so that you were straddling him. The two of you looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before you leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

                As the two of you locked lips in an intimate kiss you rolled your hips. A soft groan of satisfaction escaped his throat and you rolled your hips again, a bit rougher this time. You gasped softly as you felt the swollen bundle of nerves that made your clit so sensitive rub pleasantly against him as you took him deep inside your core.

                “Oh fuck,” You mumbled breathlessly as you repeated the motion, finding the same pleasant result. Sam wrapped his arms around your body and caressed your lower back. He pulled away from the kiss and his head dipped down to your breast.

                Sam’s tongue flicked one of your nipples before he took it into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the hard, sensitive peak and you gasped as it made your body heat up even more. As his mouth played and teased with your nipple, one of his hands slipped down to your ass and he gently grabbed you and urged you to move faster.

                You quickly began rolling your hips quicker against his, not only at his urging but at the heat that was so close to boiling over deep within your core. You began panting as you rocked your hips back and forth quickly. “Oh… Oh god… Sam!” You moaned loudly; almost loud enough to be a scream as your climax came crashing down on you.

                Sam grunted as he pulled his lips off your breast and grabbed a hold of your hips, holding them in place as he came with you. The heat that had built up in your body had boiled over and made your vision blurry as your body writhed above his. Your toes curled and you moaned again as the ecstasy wracked your body.

                When your climax eased enough to allow you to relax, you collapsed on top of Sam. Your skin glistened with sweat as you panted and Sam held you to his body, almost as if he would lose you forever if he let you go. As he held you to him with one arm he raised your hips off his and pulled out of you. He expertly pulled the spent rubber and tossed it into the trash bin near a desk in the room before nuzzling the top of your head and kissing your temple softly.

                “God you are so amazing,” You stated breathlessly as you rested against him.

                “You’re amazing. I honestly gotta say for someone who was a virgin before me you pick up quick,” Sam stated before frowning, “Wait… I hope that didn’t offend you.”

                “No,” You laughed lightly as you looked up to him, “Honestly? I read a lot of erotic novels back at University some friends let me borrow.”

                “You’re full of surprises aren’t you?” He asked with a chuckle.

                “I try to be,” You replied playfully as you rested your head against his chest again, smiling as you heard his beating heart.

                Suddenly the door began to open and Sam quickly managed to pull you down to his side and pull the now crumpled bed sheets over the two of you. You blushed and bit your lower lip as Dean spotted the two of you in the bed together. “Really Sam? You could have warned me. Put a sock on the door or something,” Dean said as he looked to his younger brother.

                “Um, sorry, I didn’t really think about that…. I had something else on my mind,” Sam replied with an apologetic grin.

                “Well, I’m sure you didn’t. I mean, it’s not like the consulting detective could have waltz on in here huh? Think about that? You’d be a dead man if he caught the two of you going at it,” Dean teased as he set some plane tickets down on the table.

                “Um, by the way, seeing as you already got the plane tickets we need to get another one,” Sam stated as he sat up, making sure you had enough of the blanket to hold to your chest.

                “What? Why?” Dean questioned as he eyed him.

                “(y/n) is coming with us,” Sam answered bluntly.

                “What? Oh no, no. N. O. No. Not only would it be dangerous for her, but it’d be dangerous for us too. I really don’t want that psychopath finding us and leaving us dead somewhere,” Dean argued.

                “Highly functioning Sociopath,” You said sternly as you sat up. “And it’s better if I go with you and Sam, because whether you let me come with you or not I’ve decided to leave London.”

                Dean rubbed his face exasperated as he sighed, “You know what? Fine. But you two are going to talk to Sherlock and don’t even think about getting me involved in this plan.”

                “Deal,” Sam nodded and his brother growled and turned to leave the room.

                 “I’ll go get another ticket while the two of you get dressed and go talk to her father. Try not to get yourself killed,” He said, still disgruntled but didn’t argue further as he walked out the door.

                “Thank you Sam,” You smiled softly as you took his hand in yours and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

                “Any time,” Sam replied and gave your hand a squeeze.

 

                You took a deep breath as you walked up to the door with Sam at your side. You had showered at the hotel to clean up and ease your nerves, however you were still nervous. “It’s okay. I’m here,” Sam reminded softly as his hand gently tightened around yours.

                “Thank you again for doing this with me,” You replied as you smiled to him.

                “Don’t mention it,” He said softly and kissed your cheek. Your fingers wrapped around the doorknob and you opened the door, taking a brave step forward and into the building.

                “There you are! We were worried about you,” John greeted as you and Sam stepped into the flat.

                “You shouldn’t have been. You know I am a grown and capable woman,” You smiled as you saw John.

                Sherlock squinted at you and after a moment stood from his seat to approach you. He looked into your eyes and you grew slightly nervous that he was already onto you. “Why did you say that?” he asked.

                “Say what?” you questioned as you watched him closely.

                “You said that you are a grown and capable woman. As if to reaffirm it. And why are you nervous? You’re having trouble standing still. I can already tell because you are shaking slightly and your pupils are slightly dilated,” Sherlock elaborated, sensing the nervousness you held tightly in your chest.

                “Dad, I’m leaving London,” You stated as you straightened your body to convey confidence.

                “What?” Both your father and John said in unison with surprise in their voices.

                “I’m leaving London. I decided that I want to go see new things. I’ve stayed in London all my life except for the few times you took me to see Grandma and Grandpa. I want to experience new sights, smells, tastes; I need to get out of this dreadfully familiar city,” You stated, your confidence growing as you spoke. Sam gave your hand a squeeze to remind you that he was supporting you.

                “What? No! I absolutely forbid it!” Sherlock yelled angrily before turning his attention to Sam, “Did you have something to do with this!?”

                “Sherlock!” John exclaimed.

                “No Dad, he didn’t. I may be going with him to the states, but that’s only because he is letting me. Whether he let me go with him or not I was going to leave London. You can’t keep me here like some caged bird,” You argued.

                Sherlock glared at you while he mulled over what you said to him, trying to find something to counter with. When he couldn’t he looked away from you and turned to the window, peering out of it and down to the street. “Fine then.”

                “What?” You questioned, surprised the argument was over so quickly.

                “I said fine then. Go. Go see whatever it is you desire,” He repeated coldly as he refused to look at you. “Go on then, go pack your things and go.”

                You were so shocked you couldn’t say anything. You simply looked away from the man you called father and went to your room, doing the last thing you might ever be told to do by your father. Guilt filled you, but at the same time you knew that you needed this. It might be your only chance.

                As you packed Sam took a deep breath and took a step toward Sherlock, “I’ll take care of her. I promise,” He stated cautiously.

                “You’d better Winchester. Or else you will regret ever coming to London,” Sherlock stated coolly without paying Sam any attention other than that.

                Fifteen minutes later and you had everything you didn’t want to replace once you got the states. Which was mostly clothes and a few sentimental items that you couldn’t bear to part with. You walked out with your one piece of luggage and Sam quickly took it from you so that you wouldn’t have to carry it.

                John smiled sadly and pulled you into a hug before letting you leave, “Good bye (y/n). Be careful and be sure to write often,” He said as he hugged you.

                “Thank you. I will do my best to keep in touch,” You replied softly before pulling away and looking to your father.

                “Good bye Dad. I love you,” You said, seeing if your departure would rouse anything from him.

                “Good bye,” He replied quietly. You frowned, fighting the tears that wanted to break your resolve before turning to Sam and smiling. He followed you out and carried your luggage to the street, where he hailed a taxi to ride back to the hotel in.

 

                Sherlock watched as his only daughter got into the taxi. It would be the last that he would see of her for a long time he was sure. It upset him greatly to watch the one thing that he cherished most leave him. But she had been right when she said he couldn’t keep her in the same place forever.

                The sound of Mrs. Hudson’s heels came quickly up the stairs and he heard her enter the flat he rented from her. “Is (y/n) leaving?” She asked, sounding slightly panicked.

                “Yes,” Sherlock replied calmly.

                “Oh Sherlock,” She began, saddened by your sudden departure, “I’m so sorry-”

                “Don’t. I do not wish to talk of it any further,” Sherlock interrupted her before she could say anything else. She made a soft whimper but did as Sherlock asked and dropped the subject. John and Mrs. Hudson exchanged a saddened glance before the two of them left to give Sherlock his space.

                “Good bye (y/n) Holmes. May he keep you safe,” He whispered softly as he continued to look out the window and down upon Baker Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of A Perfect Night was requested through Wicked Mischief Oneshots.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request that was received through Wicked Mischief Oneshots (wickedmischiefoneshots.tumblr.com).


End file.
